


Spectrum

by nai_nodayo



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change, TRASH LAND FOR MY DRABBLES, harushin, kanoshin - Freeform, konoshin, kurokano???, kuroshin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nai_nodayo/pseuds/nai_nodayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!!!<br/>Rating varies every chapter!</p>
<p>Just a compilation for my messy trashy drabbles for my ships ;;;;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> based on a small RP prompt I did with a frienddd
> 
> oh yeah this was written some time ago ((probably 3 months ago yeah))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G-T ???? more of G

 

"You've got to be kidding me!"  
The red jersey wearing NEET by the name Shintaro buried his head in his hands. Every shop had run out of favorite drink, coke.  
"Well, too bad Shintaro-kun!"  
Kano smirked and took a sip from his can of coke zero. Shintaro was picky. He didn't like the taste of coke zero or coke light. He preferred the original better. He would drink light if he was REALLY, SERIOUSLY desperate. But zero, never.  
'I guess today isn't a good day to get coke.' He thought.  
The NEET sighed and headed out of the shop.  
Kano caught up.

Why was Kano there? Oh right.

 

"Taro-kun doesn't have is usual drink?"  
The deceiver came into the living room to see Shintaro lounging around.  
"Can you go out to get coke? We ran out."  
Shintaro called without looking up from his computer.  
"Eh Taro-kun? You have to come with me then!" Kano replied with a childish pout.  
"F-Fine!"

Well, here he was.

The two boys were back in apartment 107. Unfortunately, no one was there and it was a good thing Kano brought a key. They headed in and landed straight on the couch. Shintaro was far too tired to even reach out for his computer and turn it on. He sighed audibly and closed his eyes while leaning on the pile of pillows next to Kano.  
"Sorry about your soda~"  
The blonde apologized in his tell tale voice. The sodaholic shook his head and muttered something.  
"It's okay... I found a better replacement anyway..."  
The last sentence was inaudible to Kano.  
"What?"  
He raised an eyebrow curiously. He thought he just saw Shintaro blush slightly.  
Oh god. No. The fluffy feelings are back. Is this because of the stupid shoujo manga he's reading? His heavy heart screamed at him to spit it out already. Shintaro was probably searching for pick up lines the other night. Maybe.

He frowned and faced Kano. This was his only chance.  
"I-I said... I found a better replacement..."  
He sputtered out slowly.  
"Oh? And what is that?  
Kano stared at him curiously.  
Okay. This is it. Now or never.  
"...Y-Y-You..."  
He was so fucking done. Probably one of the stupidest things he ever did in his life.  
The deceiver held back a laugh before grabbing Shintaro by the shoulders.  
"Really, Shintaro-kun?"  
He cooed, his face inching closer to the older boy's.  
Action speaks louder than words they say.  
Shintaro shut his eyes and leaned in to kiss the cat-eyed boy.  
Kano's eyes widened but he smiled in the kiss.  
It was sloppy. They tried fitting in a way that their noses would hit each other. Their first kiss was light, and full of inexperience. Nothing too romantic actually.  
Shintaro broke away, his face an impossible crimson color.  
Kano was slightly dumbfounded. But the corner of his lips curled up again into that devious smirk he always wore.  
"Hm… That was nice..."  
He drew closer to the red jersey jacket NEET once again.  
Kano claimed his lips slowly. The kiss was more heated this time. Soon, Shintaro was running out of breath and making small noises.  
The younger boy pulled away from the kiss, still holding Shintaro.  
"So, Shintaro-kun?"  
He smirked again, bright yellow eyes gleaming.  
Curiosity probably killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.


	2. Forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk bc i had too much kanoshin and stuff yesterday 8)) BUT ITS OKAY BC MORE PROMPTS ROLLING IN AND RPs
> 
> heres a short trash kanoshin
> 
> Rating: G

"Hey Shin, lets do a forehead bump."  
"Huh?"  
Shintaro turned from his side of the couch to face Shuuya, his expression confused.  
"I wanna try forehead bumping with you!"  
Shuuya grinned slightly before pulling Shintaro into his lap. The older boy stuttered and couldn't free himself from the blonde's tight grip on his hand that wasn't even too hard. But Shintaro didn't want to want to be reduced into an embarrassing mess infront of his boyfriend. They haven't tried out those stuff yet, hell no, not yet. Shintaro had to come up with a valid excuse.  
"B-But, that would hurt!"  
Despite his protests, Shuuya leaned in a bit and buried his face into one of Shin's shoulders. He knew Shintaro wanted it. He just did.  
"Shiiiiin, please?"  
Shuuya looked up with puppy eyes and a pout to go with it. Shintaro bit down his lip and sighed.  
"Jeez okay, just don't do it too--"  
He was interrupted by Shuuya's forehead brushing against the dark locks of hair that lay ontop of his forehead. It actually felt really nice.  
"Mhm!"  
Shuuya smiled then, he pulled Shin into and embrace and moved closer, legs brushing against each other too.  
They probably stayed like that for some time because the next thing Shintaro knew, Shuuya's lips were on his. Neither of them dared to let go.


	3. Excuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> horror movies with harushin baes /i wrote this some time ago so ahhaha
> 
> Rating: G

"U-Uh..." Haruka swallowed and watched Shintaro pop the DVD into the player. They both decided they'd watch a horror movie tonight. It was kind of their ritual everytime Haruka came and slept over.  
But now, the bright eyed boy hesitated. He didn't want to chicken out infront of Shintaro, or pee his pants just because of a scary movie. Besides, he can't back out now--  
"Haruka?"  
The older boy almost jumped as his train of thoughts were suddenly interrupted by his best friend.  
"Hey, it's okay if you don't want to watch this one... We can watch something else you like..."  
Shintaro looked at him worriedly. Haruka shook his head and laughed a little.  
"It's fine Shintaro, really! We can watch this one..."  
He assured him.  
Not even half way through the jumpscares, Haruka was already screaming.  
"AAAHH!! SHINTAROOO SAVE MEE!" Haruka hid behind Shintaro and covered his ears to shut out the sounds.  
"Haruka? Are you seriously okay with this movie?" Shintaro frowned and blushed. Just a little.  
"U-Uhm..." Haruka trembled behind Shintaro. Then another jumpscare.  
"N-Nevermind!" The older boy clutched his best friend tighter. The NEET sighed and turned off the TV. Haruka was was still shaking and wouldn't let go of Shintaro.  
"H-Hey... let go, we're going to sleep..." He tried pushing off Haruka while grabbing the blankets from the foot of the bed.  
"N-No!" He sputtered and gave Shintaro a bone crushing hug. Ouch.  
"C-Can I... sleep with you tonight?"  
Shintaro blushed and suddenly something dirty came across his mind. Nope, nope, nope. Not his best friend Haruka, the most innocent boy he knew. But ofcourse, he assumed, Haruka just needed someone to cling onto.  
"Okay..."  
"Thanks, Shin!"  
Oh darn, it's that smile of his again.  
The younger boy sighed and pulled the covers over them.  
As they settled down, Haruka closed his eyes and slowly brushed his fingers against Shintaro's.  
The hikikomori responded by lacing and locking their fingers together. He pulled him closer.  
"Shin--"  
"This is fine..."  
The two fell asleep in each others arms.


	4. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""Imagine person A of your OTP trying to be sexy and kissing down person B’s neck, only to find out that B is extremely ticklish.""

\-----

Soft lips brushed against Shintaro's exposed neck, right under his ear, slowly. The NEET could feel his hair standing up and his ears starting to tingle. He bit down hard on his lip in desperate attempt not to squirm in Shuuya's grasp.  
"Mmh... Shin..."  
The blonde breathed out on his neck and suddenly started peppering the area with kisses.  
"Sh-Shuu--Ah!"  
Shintaro stuttered and tried to push the younger boy away. He couldn't take it anymore. He let out a fit of laughter. Confused, Shuuya pulled away.  
"Hey... are you okay?"  
Shintaro immediately stopped and blushed, realizing what just happened.  
"Uh... yeah, It was a bit... ticklish..."  
He mumbled nonchalantly. A smirk curled up at the corners of Shuuya's mouth, like the jerk he is, because he just thought of another way to annoy Shintaro Kisaragi.  
"Just a bit huh?"  
Without warning, Shuuya's fingers were ghosting on the back of the raven's neck. It felt weird to Shintaro, he squirmed, curled up into a ball and started biting down on his lip to keep himself from letting out his laughter.  
"S-Stop, Sh-Shuuya!! Ahaha!!"  
The older boy burst out into a laughing fit and attempted to push the blonde away again. It didn't help at all though, because Shuuya had Shintaro's arms held down while he attacked him. The two teenagers wrestled on bed, the raven haired one obviously failing because he got too tired easily.  
Then, Shintaro decided to just stop kicking his boyfriend and instead, pleading him to stop.  
"Fine, fine..."  
Shintaro swore he saw the deceiver pout and stick his tongue out. Shuuya pulled him closer to his lap to stroke his hair instead. Closing his eyes, Shintaro let out a heavy sigh.  
"I bet you're ticklish too."  
"Am not."  
He smirked at that. The older boy reached out to jab him at the sides.  
"Aha--!! Ow hey, that hurt!"  
Shuuya stuttered badly, failing to cover up.  
"Time to get even."  
Shintaro knew exactly what he was going to do.  
He tackled Shuuya down, who was slightly dazed, and started nipping at the protruding bones near his neck. Cries of laughter erupted from Shuuya's mouth, he couldn't hold it back because Shintaro was already way ahead and stroking between the heels and balls of the shorter boy's feet.  
Shuuya flailed and rolled away farther to the other side of the bed and grabbed a pillow to hide himself.  
"O-Okay are you done?"  
Shintaro smiled lightly.  
"Yeah, fine."  
He replied and ruffled Shuuya's soft milk blonde hair. Smirking deviously, the latter pulled Shintaro down for a long, slow kiss. Not one of them resisted it at all.


End file.
